Home
by K. East
Summary: They say that just before you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes. He laughs, because it’s already happening. [Rated T for lots of safety.]


Home

(based on the song, "Home", by Daughtry)

_I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain_

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

James's hand shakes with fear as he approaches the door. It is hard not to turn and run, but he knows if it is _him_, this will be Lily's only chance…Harry's only chance.

As the doorknob rattles - he hopes to God it's Peter, but thinks it might not be - he remembers the phrase. How does it go? _Just before you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes._ He laughs, because it's already happening.

_Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong_

_And where love has always been enough for me_

"H-hi, Lily," James said, his face slightly pink. "I brought you flowers."

He had stood at the foot of the stairs of the girls' dormitory. Now that she had made her appearance, a lifetime of confidence had drained away to be replaced by nervousness.

"Oh." She took them awkwardly. "That's - really sweet."

"Thank you. I mean, you're welcome. Well -"

"Shall we go?" She smiled at him, making him almost keel over from fright.

"Yes - I - I suppose."

Together they made their way down to the entrance hall, where they passed over their permission slips and headed out to Hogsmeade.

The entire time, James could only think about how beautiful she was.

_I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

This was the best day of his life. All he could think about the mud and the sweat and the sun…the victory.

He was tired - they all were - but he was estatic, thrilled.

They had won - they had won the Quidditch Cup.

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home, well, I'm going home_

It was the last day he'd ever see Hogwarts as a student. He was dressed in fine black dress robes, one arm around Lily's shoulder as together they looked up at the wonderful old castle. Behind them, thestrals stamped and whinnied as students and parents boarded the carriages. Soon they'd all be back at King's Cross Station, ready to enter the real world.

"It's so lovely," Lily sighed. "I'm going to miss it."

"So am I."

A hand clasped his shoulder and James turned around, meeting eye-to-eye with his father. "Hey, Dad."

"The graduation was something wasn't it?" Mr. Potter nodded at Lily, who gave a little wave of greeting.

"It was." James looked down. "I guess it's time to start living up to your reputation."

Mr. Potter leaned forward with twinkling eyes. "You already surpassed me," he admitted. "I'm proud of you."

_The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you_

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you_

_But your love makes it true and I don't know why_

_You always seem to give me another try_

He clutched his cloak tightly around his head, staring as Lily danced about on his front porch, the wind whipping her hair in all directions and the rain battering her bare feet.

"Lily!" he called. "Come in out of the rain!"

"I'm a nineteen year-old woman. I can do whatever I want," she laughed as her raincoat cascaded backwards like a cape. She continued the dance, grinning like a madman.

James, of course, had to follow her steps; he caught hold of her forearms and said sternly, "But must you do it on my porch?"

"Yes," she said simply, kissing his cheek. "Ooh, you're warm."

James took her under his cloak and together they sat on that first concrete step, watching as little streams of water pooled up in the potholes and ran down the storm drains.

"Lily?" he asked quietly. His breath was shaky as he realized what he was about to do.

"Yes?"

"Will - will -"

"Will I marry you?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Will you?"

"James Potter," she said as if in reprimand. She had lifted her head from his shoulder and was looking at him with a quirky grin. "It took you a _year_ to muster up four words?"

"Erm…is that a yes?"

"Yes." She smiled.

_Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

There is an explosion - the door bursts open - and all James can hear is his shouts - "Lily, it's him!" He tells her to run - take Harry and _run_.

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all_

_You might get it all and then some you don't want_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all, yeah_

"He's…beautiful." James was stunned. This…child was his. His son. _Lily_'s son, too - and he knew that he was lucky, because he was given the gift of a dream come true.

"He looks like you," Lily said. Harry was cradled in her arms, a downy top of black hair already sprouted from his little head. "Harry James Potter."

"I hope he'll be more like his mum," James said softly. "I hope he'll have that same Gryffindor bravery."

"He will," Lily said confidently. "And _I_ hope he won't inherit your big-headedness."

James laughed.

_Well, I'm going home, to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_I said these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home_

There is a flash of green, and James is out of memories.

_I'm going home_.


End file.
